


Last Name

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drink, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, drunk at a bar surounded by strangers, first meeting AU, mint shots, pretty girls, tastes like christmas, wynonna earp mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Based on the song ‘Last Name’ by Carrie Underwood. Wayhaught first meeting AU in a bar drunk off their faces. Neither of them knowing who the other is.





	Last Name

It’s normal right? To drink away all the stresses of the worst day of your life? To drown away all the worries as you search for the bottom of a bottle? Well Nicole didn’t care if it was ok or not, she was an officer of the law but failed to save someone’s life in a shootout. It wasn’t her fault, there was absolutely nothing that she could have done. But that doesn’t shot her from taking on all that pity, blaming herself for everything. So she goes to a bar –or was it a club? Honestly she wasn’t sure, all she knows is it’s on the outskirts of town, on a main biker route so no one would know her name. The perfect place to drink till you can’t see anything without worrying about Mrs. Adams from next door seeing her.

The worst day of her life! Waverly had no other wat to explain it than that. Everything that could have possible gone wrong in that day had. First she broke up with her boyfriend – granted it was a long time coming, but Waverly always loved touch, she loved being heled in someone’s arms. Even if champ hardly held her at all she couldn’thelp being sad that she was alone. Next her sister left saying she would be back in a few weeks with no other explanation, making her feel even more alone. Then her pet goldfish died, stupid but she enjoyed that little fish. Her car broke down and she lost her job. So basically Waverly was truly having the worst day of her life. How do you deal with that? You go and drink enough alcohol to forget everything. Where better to do that than at a dive bar on the outside of town with loads of bikers who might buy her drinks.

 

8 shots and 5 other random drinks she can’t remember later and Nicole was on the dancefloor with some blue drink in her hands. Dancing to …. To Beyoncé she thinks, she’s really not sure. But she defiantly forgot about her crappy day. She had extremely tight black skinny jeans and a white button up on. Why make a huge effort when all you’re going to do is drink till the sun comes up.

Waverly lost count at 7 drinks, about 4 shots thanks to the drunk couple who ordered too many and passed them to her. She had the same clothes on from earlier, black shorts, knee high boots and a purple crop top with flowers on it.

She was happily sat at the bar waiting to get the bartenders attending to order another drink. After what feels like 10 minutes the bartender walks over to her, when another woman jumps in front of her. Normal Waverly would just wait, but drunk Waverly really wants another drink “Hey I was next” she say standing up only to find herself extremely shorter than the other woman. “Try this… It tastes like Christmas” The woman says pushing one of the two shot glasses she just ordered towards the girl.

Normal Waverly wouldn’t take a drink from a stranger, but a tall girl who is pretty and smiling at her happily taking her own shot. So Waverly shrugs and happily takes the shot that was placed in front of her. “Wow that is Christmas” Waverly says. “See I told you, it’s awesome”. Waverly could hear a thick southern accent, it was really nice to listen too.

The tall red head had said something but Waverly didn’t hear her over the loud music that was just put on. “WHAT?” Waverly asks. “DANCE?” The woman says back holding out her hand. Waverly looks at her with a raised brow. “COME ON BABY DANCE WITH ME”. Something about the way this woman stood there full of confidence, calling her baby made Waverly take her hand and join her on the dance floor. She was hot, not just in looks but too touch, any time Waverly would touch her while they dance her whole body felt like fire.

Both girls were long past remembering any of this the next morning. Right now Waverly was also about 6 drinks past caring about what happens, in this moment she needs the attention, she needs to feel something after all the loneliness of the day. Drunk Waverly had enough guts to grab this pretty red heads hands and turn around, pulling them around her waist. Making this beautiful woman hug her from behind, grinding her hips against her as she danced to whatever song was blasting from the speakers.

Nicole was dancing with the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. This girl was currently rubbing her ass against her, hips moving in loads of ways. Nicole’s hands slowly slid under the front of this girl’s shirt, fingers sprawling across her stomach, across her damn abs. This short little hottie had damn abs, gods Nicole’s night was getting better. Waverly’s head falls back as she feels long warm fingers against her stomach. “Want to get some shots and see how many body part you can take them from?” Waverly whispers into her ear. Not sure where this boldness came from. As they Walk Nicole’s hand is on her ass and Waverly is loving it.

\-------

Nicole wakes to her head throbbing and her back hurting, and a warm weight on top of her ……Why was there a warm weight on top of her? She opens her eyes to see a mas of brown hair spread across her chest. She was sleeping next to someone… She was next to someone in their room and she was definitely naked. She panics, she had no idea who this person was, so she does the only thing she can think off is slip of from under this very naked woman. Wincing at the pounding in her head, searching for her clothes and quickly pulling them on. Quietly backing out of the room and practically running out of the house, the very big house, how rich was this girl she slept with? Last night she did things she not proud of and she got little crazy. She really doesn’t remember anything after her 4th shot, As soon as she gets home she crashes on the couch, sleep will definitely help, falling straight back to sleep.

Naked, alone in bed…alone that’s good right? Well according to the socks that certainly weren’t hers, Waverly didn’t come home alone. She was grateful that whoever this person was they had left, though judging by the fact she willingly brought them to her own house, meant they must have been kind enough take her drunk ass home. She isn’t 100 sure she even slept with anyone right? Wrong, the purple marks on the inside of her thighs said differently.

Looking around her room she saw a card on the floor, it looked like a business card. Walking over, well stumbling over she picks it up. “Officer Nicole Haught” She reads it out loud. “I slept with a lady? A lady cop?” She says to herself completely shocked.

\---

Walking into work her head was pounding but she had to be there. As she rounded the corner she saw someone standing at the desk taking to Nedley, some short girl with hair for days. She just walks past towards her desk when Nedley calls her “Haught you’ve got a visitor” He says gesturing to the woman at the desk before he disappeared into his office. “What can I help you with ma’am?” Nicole asks walking towards the woman, almost blinded by her absolute beauty. She was an angel.

“I thought you might like this back” The woman says placing a sock onto the counter. Nicole stands there in complete shock. “Oh balls it’s not you is it?” Waverly says beginning to ramble. “I’m sorry, whatever I did last night I’m sorry.” Nicole buts in. “It was you?” Waverly says looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. When she knew she had slept with a woman she wasn’t exactly sure what to think, but the tingling in her stomach made her realise that drunk Waverly took what sober Waverly was too chicken to admit.

“I swear I’m not normally like that. I take a woman on dates and woo her and brig her flowers. I don’t jump into bed straight away. I’m so sorry. I know it was a dick move but I woke up naked next to someone I didn’t know and I kind of panicked and bolted. I mean what else was I supposed to do?” Nicole says embarrassed.

“I’ve never been with a girl before. But last night evidently that’s what I wanted, to go home with a sexy red head and wake up with bruises on my thighs.-“ Nicole interrupts her “Shit I bruised you? I’m so sorry-“ but Waverly holds up her finger to the woman’s lips.

“Let me finish. I got bruised by one of my ex’s once and I hated it. But every time I brush something against my thigh and feel the pain of the bruises currently on them I get this weird feeling. Like some stranger I met at a bar was nice enough to keep them out of sight but also wanted to put a mark, to show that she had claimed something. I’ve never even kissed a girl. But just the thought of your lips is sending me a little crazy because I’m realising what I actually want. Who I actually want… I know it’s crazy but there is something about you that’s driving my min d wild and I need to know more.” Waverly says taking a deep breath.

Nicole was lost in everything, lost in the pure perfection of this woman in front of her. “Would you like to go for dinner tonight?” She blurts out. “I know that, hell I don’t even know your name but just looking into your eyes I can tell I want to know more, and sice I can’t remember anything about you from last night I would really like to get to know you” Nicole says nervous.

“Waverly”

“Nicole” she replies with a wide smile.

“And yes I would very much like to go on a date with you. I’ll text you” she says waving the business card. “Your boss seems to be looking at you expecting work.” She says.

“Wait how did you get that?” Nicole asks shocked.

“Looks like your pants weren’t the only thing you were dropping last night” Waverly smirks. “Until tonight Nicole” She says walking away.

 

And I don’t even know her last name, my momma would be so ashamed, I don’t even know her last name. But boy does her first name roll off my tongue so well.

 

 


End file.
